Last Time
by duaedenateist
Summary: The decision wasn't sudden. She had thought long and hard about it, about every aspect of it. And truly, she did not want to leave.
1. Chapter 1

This came out of nowhere, I've written this in like an hour and this is really angsty. A whole lot of angst, no death though.

* * *

><p>Felicity parked in front of the lair and climbed out of her car, not taking her purse. They had defeated Slade, it was over, everything was. The meaningful looks and lingering shoulder touches, little smiles and emphasized 'Felicity's. Thea was gone, Roy was in and out of depression. Diggle was going to be a father, and Felicity.. Felicity was utterly alone.<p>

Laurel had learned their secret, Sara had left her jacket and the training had begun for Laurel. Felicity wasn't bitter, nor passive aggressive. Because she wasn't angry. She wasn't angry at the fake 'I love you'. But she was sick of it. She loved the team, she did but she started to realize how it affected her. She had been more fond of the wine and the fanfiction. She had been less fond of the talking and babbling and laughing. She had been less and less fond of her pencil skirts and vibrant lipsticks.

The decision wasn't sudden. She had thought long and hard about it, about every aspect of it. And truly, she did not want to leave. But her brain commanded her to do so and one thing she learned while she worked with Oliver was that she should've never let her heart rule. So she closed her eyes and locked her door, moving towards the foundry and taking the steps downstairs.

She punched in the code and walked down the stairs loudly, it was a Saturday and chances are Laurel was here and that would make explaining things way harder. She looked around and not long after Oliver appeared with his bow in hand, he placed it on the holder.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I gave you a day off."

"Yeah, about that..." She took a deep breath, "Oliver, I have to tell you something." She spoke in a small, almost inaudible voice but he heard her and stalked towards her with worry in his face.

He placed his hands on her upper arms for the first time in 4 months and she felt like crying.

"What's going on?" He asked in a soft voice, afraid he might upset her.

"I'm... I'm leaving."

Oliver looked at her dumbfounded.

"You want to take a trip? Did something happen to your mother or..." He trailed off.

"Oliver, permanently."

He took a step back, hands sliding down her arms, "What?" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" He stuttered, "Why?"

"I have to. I'm leaving Starling, I uh," She scratched the point above her brow like she did every time she had to hide her face, "I'm moving to Central City."

"Felicity, why? I- I don't understand, why?" He pleaded, trying to keep his emotions under control and trying to make himself believe that what ever reason that drove her to do this was something he could work out.

"I, Oliver," She sighed, averting her gaze. "I don't feel.." She sighed again and straightened her shoulders to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to be here." She said at once, biting the inside of her lower lip and trying to hold his gaze no matter how painful it was.

He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. She saw him take a step back, to lean into somehow hear it better, try to wrap his head around it. She saw hurt, so quick and so pure that her own heart ached.

"Why.. I- Did I.. do something.. I- I don't understand... Why- You- You can't Felicity- What?" He breathed, tears glistening in his eyes, ready to fall down his cheeks.

"I just can't be here, not anymore. I'm not who I used to be."

"Is, is there someone? Are you.. with Barry?"

"I'm not leaving to be with someone or for a job. I'm doing this for myself."

Then it clicked for Oliver. It was too much on Felicity, it was all too much for her. After everything Laurel and Oliver had started to connect again and he thought maybe Laurel was now ready to accept every part of him. Even after all the failed tries he just wanted to give one more shot but he hadn't considered how it would affect her. Because he was stupid like that, because he had taken her as granted, because Felicity would never leave, his Felicity would never leave him.

But then again, his Felicity, the Felicity he knew, she was a smart woman. She was a powerful one, emotionally most stable and toughest them all. And she had the guts to do this, to do whatever it took to make herself get better. And she wasn't sacrificing anyone for her own happiness either, not like he had done so many times.

"I'll come back, if there's some one like Slade or Merlyn but uh, beyond that, I'm done." Felicity pulled him out of his thoughts.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now. My bags are in my car."

Oliver nodded, his jaw clenched, lips sagged down a cloud over his eyes. Felicity nodded too and she turned on her heel to walk towards the stairs. She thought a load would lift off of her chest when she confronted him but she was wrong, it had gotten heavier. Suddenly she felt a pull at her wrist and she was being turned to collapse against an all too familiar chest, welcomed by a painfully too known smell.

She felt his arms wrapping around her back, one a bit lower, pressing her entire body to his own and taking deep breaths that caused his chest to push against hers. She sneaked her arms between their bodies and reached to his neck, wrapping them around it and lifting up on her toes to rest her head below his neck. He leaned forward too, bending slightly to place his lips on her neck and take a deep breath, filling his lungs with her fresh and smooth smell.

"I don't want to let you go, ever. I'm selfish I know, but I just... I want you in my arms, forever."

She moved from his grip all too easily and took a step back. He waited for her to look sad, maybe even regretful or maybe, just maybe with a hint of resignation. But he was wrong. Her lips were pressed together tightly and they looked like they hadn't moved for a century. Her eyes hard, not like she was beaten by Clock King, not like when she saw him with Isabel in Russia. She didn't look like anything he ever saw.

"You just want her more."

Her brow hiked for only a moment, with a small tilt of her head she spoke again, lower than her previous form, like even her voice didn't want to form the words.

"And that's, understandable."

She turned on her heel again and left this time. Climbing up the stairs for the last time.

* * *

><p>It turns out to be someones birthday at AO3 so, yes, I'm writing a sequel now cause this needs to be fixed...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I uploaded this but for some reason ff is being dysfunctional again, it usually is to me, so I'll try again :D

* * *

><p>Oliver felt himself like he was beaten to death, he felt like his lungs had given up on him. The further his mind explored the possibilities, the more his heart clenched, like someone had a death grip on it, squeezing it till it is clear from every last bit of blood. He was almost in fetal position, still sitting but leaning forward with the pain in his gut. She was gone, she wasn't going to be there when he went to QC in the morning, she wasn't going to be there tonight, guiding his bow, rambling and complaining about board meetings in his ear. She had found another job, she would have another boss, someone else would appreciate her pink lipsticks and freudian slips. She would never be in the lair ever again, not for him. She had been to put his mask on, she had been everything to him as soon as she stepped through that door and now she was leaving without even a glance back.<p>

Oliver knew it was his fault, from top to bottom. But the truth was, the only thing he cared about was her safety and not in the physical way. He was confused, when Laurel came. That's what Laurel did to him, she turned everything shaky, even the sturdiest ones. She made him doubt his feelings, his believes, despite how hard he fought for them, with Felicity on his side.

The allure of someone knowing him from his pre-island days were somehow, still, effective on him. So he had tried to connect with her again, just to prove himself nothing would come out of it, or that's what he tried to think when he did that. So with the doubt in mind, he had receded way from Felicity, not wanting to make her feel like a second choice. But of course, being the blinded stupid shit he was, he had not thought about how she would feel. Right after he told her he loved her, he had stopped anything and everything personal with her. He hadn't been especially cold but, he knew she didn't feel like his girl anymore. He could not ignore how smart that woman was, he couldn't expect her to not realize his confusion or lack of direction.

Now that she was gone, no explanation, no reasoning mattered. She was gone, she was away to build a life for herself, a better one without him in it. Without an emotionally unstable former killer. His hands covered his face and that is when he realized that he was crying, only after he felt the wetness at his fingers.

Diggle and Roy walked down the stairs to see Oliver sitting on the floor leaning against Felicity's desk. They exchanged a knowing look, they knew this was bound to happen at some point. Not only they deduced it, they also heard it from Felicity. A particularly stressful moment at Big Belly had her opening and babbling, this time not that amusing though. Olive looked up at them and they nodded, Diggle was the one to talk first.

"She left, didn't she?"

Oliver raised his head, suddenly shooting glares at them.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

Diggle and Roy took a step back.

"Diggle!"

Roy heard the door open but none of the men in front of him was aware, now Diggle was losing it too as someone Roy couldn't turn to look at slowly climbed down the dark stairs.

"What would you do, if I've told you? Not see Laurel again? Tell her not to come to the foundry anymore?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"I would've done everything to keep her here."

Roy looked at him confused, "Then why didn't you?"

Oliver looked down at his feet, knowing he wouldn't be answering Roy, Diggle informed him, "Because he didn't know Felicity would actually leave."

Oliver swallowed loudly, "I've would have done anything... anything to have here," He looked up, tears already running down his chin and dripping, "what ever it took."

"You're ready to sacrifice me for her?"

Oliver's eyes shot up to the familiar voice, reaching the source that was standing on the stairs, holding onto the rails.

But Oliver only shook his head in guilt, "I'm sorry, Laurel. I truly am. But," He took a deep breath, "yes."

Laurel nodded and climbed the stairs up again, Diggle stared at him in shock, absolutely dismayed. He couldn't even get himself to believe Oliver would say such a thing, under any circumstances.

Roy shrugged easily, "What're you waiting for?"

"What?" Oliver asked, thoroughly lost.

"Go get her, man. If you think we can survive without her let alone catch criminals you are wrong. I am not at anytime, patching you up, nor is Diggle. We've had it with you."

"Roy, it's not that easy considering she left. She deserves a ch-"

"Chance at happiness?" Roy completed his sentence after interrupting not so gracefully, "That is exactly why you're not with her, you know. She wants a chance at happiness with you and you want that with her, why the fuck are you sabotaging yourself? I've seen enough UST for the rest of my life, poor Diggle has seen worse. Man up." Roy rolled his eyes and walked towards his gym clothes, taking sweatpants and getting ready to train.

Diggle nodded, "Listen to the kid, Oliver." And followed Roy towards the bathroom, putting on training clothes.

Oliver shook his head and grabbed his car keys, bike wasn't exactly useful at night for long distance roads.

* * *

><p>In the future, I might, I just might write another chapter for this. Key word: might.<p>

Hope it didn't disappoint, I like writing miserable Oliver tehehehee...


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver dialed Barry's number as he drove on the highway.

_"Hi, Mr. Queen?"_

"Hi, Barry. Oliver's just fine by the way. I wanted to ask you something."

_"Sure."_

"I'm on my way to Central City and I'm gonna surprise Felicity for her new apartment. But I never thought of taking her address so if you know?"

_"Yes, yes I'll text you, is that okay? I didn't memorize it."_

"Sure, that'll work. Thanks Barry."

_"No problem, Mr- Oliver."_

Oliver ended the call, he couldn't believe this man would flirt Felicity, way too weak for her he thought bitterly. Ignoring the fact Felicity actually liked him for a bit. He refused to believe that, under any circumstances. His phone buzzed a minute later and he settled the address on the GPS, following directions numbly.

2 hours later, at sundown, he was sitting on his car, parked in front of a lonely town house. It had baby blue walls and white sidings. A big porch adorned with flower pots. He climbed out of the car and knocked on the door. Thudding sounds stopped abruptly and Oliver could hear her quick steps on the wood flooring. She opened the door and leaned into it, somehow not shocked at all.

"Why are you here?" She asked, head tilted to the side, her pink lips pursed.

"Because I think this is not where you belong." He answered easily, his fore finger was fiddling with his thumb, Felicity didn't miss his sign of stress but didn't comment either.

"And you are the judge of that?"

"No," He shook his head, "No, I'm just the idiotic guy who has his head so up-"

"His ass," Felicity continued for him and Oliver's lips twitched.

"Yeah, he can't even see that he can not survive without you." He was serious again, her actions mirroring his.

"I love you, Felicity. And I'm sorry that you doubted that. I'm sorry I let that happen."

"Let that happen?" She screeched.

"You made sure it happened, Oliver." She snarled and closed the door to his face.

Oliver took a deep breath and waited for her to retreat, but no foot step came so he smiled. He knocked the door again.

"Felicity? I know you're there, just... Talk to me, okay?" He waited a few seconds but no sound came.

"Felicity! How long do you plan to ignore me? Because it's hurting my feeling right now." He ended, almost teasing.

He heard the noises behind the door and almost had a moment to smile himself in victory before a furious Felicity ripped open the door and the next thing he knew was her palm slamming against his cheek.

His head swung to the side with the thrust of her hand and his cheek started to ache with the pain, burning sense of it moving down his neck and seizing up his body.

"You're hurt? You, how dare you? I spent more than two years of my life with you denying my feelings. You go around touching my shoulders and arrowing people for me, but then I end up feeling stupid again, because how could I even think you could love someone who's not a Lance? 4 months, Oliver. For four months you kissed the floor she walked on and _ignored_ me."

She blinked taking a deep breath, "How dare you knock my door and ask for attention while all you did for four months was to act like I'm not even there."

Oliver took a step back but her tears brought him forward again. He had always tried to ignore her tears because no matter what, if she cried, he would take her in his arms and nothing would be able to stop it, not even herself. Oliver stepped up and got inside the house, cradling her face between his hands and pressing his lips on hers.

A few moments passed as Felicity stood unresponsive, so he pulled back, letting his hands fall down, ignoring the ghost of her lips on his, the way her body matched his, the way her lips felt so natural it left him breathless.

He retreated, ready to go back to Starling and stay drunk for the rest of his life. Felicity saw the look on his eyes and she felt like everything froze. She was pulled out of the context in a matter of seconds, and she almost felt enraged, her instincts ordering her to put an end to his misery because she could, never in her life, stand to see him sad.

Oliver nodded in resignation and before she could help herself she was reaching for him, throwing herself at him and burying her face at the crook of his neck. He took half a second to understand, then he was wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair.

She mumbled against his warm, familiar body, "If you think I just forgave you, you're wrong." She breathed against his skin, filling her lungs with his leathery, muscular but somewhat fresh smell.

"I'm coming back to Starling and you're paying for everything this moving thing costed me."

He pulled back and looked at her with a playful grin playing on his lips, "What if I buy this for you?"

"You just got your company back, you're not buying me a house." She scoffed.

He ended up buying her the house.

* * *

><p>This is the final chapter, I swear I'm not doing anymore follow-ups. No sleep thing is not fun at all.<p> 


End file.
